Finding Forever
by AngelWings14777
Summary: Years into the future, Natsu and Lucy have a daughter named Rayne. Lucy was lead to be believed to have die tragically, heroically leaving Rayne motherless, wanting revenge for the one responsible for her mother's death, Zeref. And as she goes on this quest to find him, questions increase and answers unravel in a mystery behind her mother's supposed death. Rated M: Language
1. Chapter 1

Finding Forever Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

_"Mom." _

_My voice echos throughout the dark void. The nothingness that I imagine my mother must have been experiencing before she died. _

_"Mom." _

_By now I'm panicking, trying to find her. There is no sound but the endless echo of my voice. _

_"Rayne?!"_

_What?! No it cannot be. That's her voice, its my mom. She's calling out to me too. Mom, I'm coming! I start to run until my muscles ache. I stop to catch my breath and crumble to what I think is the floor of the void and accept my sadness. I can't, she's no where to be found. I cannot see anything, but I have to. I need to find my mom. I don't know if I'm going backward, forward or just walking around in circles, its too dark to tell. And then I feel the fall. _

"Shh...baby, shh. It's alright, I'm here. I'm here."

The familiar deep sound of my father's voice brings me from my nightmare. But it's not a nightmare, it's a memory. Just to remind me that I'm motherless. Yes, my mother is dead but its like she's not at the same time. My mom went on a really long trip with Erza, Wendy, my dad, and Gray when I was 8 years old, 8 years ago. Lauxs, the new Guild Master and someone who's like an uncle to me had to watch me while they left. Their mission was to go after a very powerful and very bad guild that as usual threatened to take over the world.

My mother died sacrificing herself to save the others after they have been nearly defeated. I heard it was like a war field. The one responsible for her death is someone or rather something called Zeref. And for years after her death, I've been obsessed with finding out all that I can about this Zeref so I could meet him and ask him some very important questions that I need answers to that only he could tell me. Even in my dreams I'm still trying to hold on to hope of finding her, she's haunting me in a way_._ My mother isn't lost, she's dead. Harsh but the truth. Reality isn't all rainbows and butterflies as I saw as a child. I wake up to find my father holding me tight and sobbing violently.

"I was falling and I couldn't see anything! There was nothing there, I heard mom's voice calling me."

I said in between sobs as I cried into his chest, hugging him to me tight as he runs his fingers through my hair calming me down.

"It's alright, just a dream. Hush, baby girl, it's alright."

He soothes but I'm too stubborn and shake my head getting out of his grasp.

"Dad, you weren't listening to me!" I shouted at him as I got out of bed to walk around in my frustration.

I saw him stand up and sigh, "Rayne, I heard you. It's just you have to accept that your mother is gone and not coming back-"

I cut him off by shouting, "Seriously?! You're just going to brush mom's memory off your shoulder?! Proves how much you loved her." I regretted it as soon as I said it but the words have already been said and I can't take it back.

"I loved your mother very much. More than you can possibly know or even fathom. You'll understand once you find a love. You're mother will never be erased from my memory nor my heart. It kills me knowing the fact that you're mother is dead and not me. I'd take her place the second I get that chance. But you know what? I know that mom would want me to move on, try to be happy and to take care of you. That's what I'm doing, is it not? So think next time you speak, little lady. Or you're going to be in heap of trouble, is that clear?!"

He lectured me as I'm standing with arms crossed over my chest while I swallowed and turned red in the face from frustration and embarrassment. I know he's right, I shouldn't have been so quick to argue. I nodded slowly and swallowed.

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry."

He walks up to me and hugs me and kisses my head accepting my apology. He sighs and takes my face in his large, warm, calloused hands.

"You have a whole lot to learn yet, my beautiful baby girl. It's 3AM, try to get back to sleep. You know I'm right here when you need me. I love you." he tells me kissing my forehead.

I sigh, "I love you too, daddy."

Then I watch him leave my bedroom after I laid in my bed. There goes my father, Natsu Dragoneel, still walking strong and tall after he just had a mini-argument with his only daughter. Yup, my mother was Lucy Heartfilia, the most amazing mother any daughter could have called her mom. And me well, my full name is Rayne Lillian Dragoneel and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Forever Chapter 2 Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

I move and stretch on my bed waking up for the day. It was hard at first but I managed to fall asleep after a few minutes or maybe more than that of staring out in the empty blackness of my room. I push my covers off me and get up, fluff my light pink-blonde hair which is like a light salmon color and its actually pretty cool. I love my hair but it's a mess from sleep at the moment, it reaches the mid part of my back and I usually keep it up in a high ponytail with some hair falling down on both sides of my head. My eyes, well they are a pretty navy blue color. Sometimes they could look almost black, like the night sky. Dad always told me that my eye color was a gift from my mother because she was in fact a celestial mage. I'm not a celestial mage like my mother, I can bend fire like my father, though I wish I were a celestial mage.

But I do love the night sky and looking up at the night stars wondering if my mom can see me from down here. Looking at the stars make me feel _connected_ to her somehow. It's strange but its almost as if I can _feel _her by my side. I shake my head and open my door to make my way out to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Our house is one story with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room, and kitchen/dining room. It's a pretty cute ranch styled house with white siding a mahogany door, etc. I can hear my father bustling around in there trying to make some bacon and eggs? I'm not sure, it all smells burnt to me. I giggle as I see him in my mom's old apron with oven mitts on, holding a frying pan which whatever food is burnt to a crisp in one hand and trying to get the microwave not to explode with the other by fanning it out. I took the smoking pan from him and put it in the sink then I unplugged the microwave.

"Dad, I thought you learned your lesson on not cooking, like _ever_."

I told him trying to hold in my laughter but failing. Dad pouts a little when suddenly people burst through the door, but it's no surprise to us. It's only Lauxs and Gray my two favorite uncle/dad figures.

"Jesus, Dragoneel. Are you trying to get our daughter sick by feeding her that shit?"

Lauxs asked coming into the kitchen, Gray following him. I smiled and hugged him tight in my pj's which are a white tank-top and zebra printed pj pants. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry, Uncle Lauxs, I reminded dad not to cook." I said giggling.

He rubbed my shoulder and squeezed it, "That's my girl."

"What?! Can I not try to fix my daughter breakfast when she wakes up?!" dad shouted, defensive.

"No!"

Both Gray and Lauxs said at the same time and laughed. Dad looked ready to get in a fight with them, I could see him get in his fighting stance. But before he could, I stopped him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It was very nice of you to think of me, daddy. I love you."

He returned my hug, glaring at my two uncles.

"Kiss up."

Gray whispered to me which I stuck out my tongue at. I let go of dad and fixed what was disaster, I threw out the burned eggs and washed/scraped the pan clean. I then put the clean pan back on the stove, and got out the eggs, bacon, potatoes, onions, pancake mix and sausage. Oh and a cutting board to chop up and peal the potatoes and onions with. And while I was busy fixing us up a good breakfast, I couldn't help but hear my father and uncles talking at the table which was in the living room through a window from the kitchen.

"She reminds me so much of Luce." I heard my dad say sighing. I swallow. _Mom_.

Gray laughed, "Yeah, we all know she could fix whatever _thing_ you were trying to cook and make it 10x better. Ray got that from her."

I smiled to myself a little as the memory of when I was six watching my dad just like I did just now and my mom coming in saving the whole house from burning down and banned my dad from the kitchen for a week. I was currently putting pancake batter onto a frying pan and cooking my potatoes and onions in another pan. The sausage and bacon are already done and are on separate plates.

"Ray got a lot of things from her." my dad said silently, almost as if he's about to cry.

In all my 16 years of life, never have I ever seen my father break down crying or be sad. He was always strong and confident, never sad. I now realize that maybe he was only like that because of _me. _I mean he could have broken down and surrendered to his sorrow with booze and neglect me but he didn't. He pulled himself together long enough to raise me the rest of the way with the help of my uncle's of course. And that just proves to me how much my father really _loves _me. I even tear up as I finish making breakfast with this discovery. It makes me appreciate, respect and love my father all the more.

"...Mmm, well whatever Ray's cooking, smells good." Lauxs said.

I giggled. That man always has food on his mind.

"Guys! If you want food come get it before I eat it all!"

I yelled to them as I finished putting plates down on the counter. 5 minutes later we all sat down at the table and ate my delicious breakfast. There was some small talk but everyone was to busy enjoying their food.

"Mmm...baby girl if you keep on cooking like this, I'm gonna have to make you my wife." Lauxs joked, at least I hope he was.

Dad stopped mid-bite to scowl at him, "That is if you get it over dad first." I said giggling.

Lauxs laughed, "Sure I could. You know I'll treat her right, Dragoneel."

"Never. No one is ever going to take _**my**_ daughter's hand in marriage until I say so." dad said deadly serious.

I peaked over at my dad. His messy spiked pink hair is disarray, strong square jaw clenched, teeth barred, and onyx eyes staring daggers at Lauxs. For a 34 year old man with a 16 year old daughter, my dad's not that bad looking. He's handsome alright, with his 6ft 3in height, athletic strong body build, but I get my looks from my mom. I'm about 5ft 5in with a petite yet curvy body and my bust size is like a C, I know that I am very beautiful. So does my dad. Yeah, he can get _a little_ over protective of me at times when we're at the guild and I'm hanging out with my friends which are mostly guys. My parents wanted a lady for a daughter, well instead they got a tom-boy. I have turned more "girly" I guess you'd call it over the years.

The only make-up I wear is liquid or regular eyeliner and I learned how to dress well, I'm no fashion expert but I know not to match plaid shirts with checkered pants.

"Geez, dad. You just killed my dreams of marrying the first guy I meet at a bar when I'm 21."

I joked but my dad did not look pleased but Gray and Lauxs tried to laugh the tension away which soon died quickly. So we just finished our food in silence and when everyone was done I was about to pick up the dishes when Gray stopped me.

"I'll get the dishes, Ray. You go get dressed."

I smiled and kissed his cheek out of thanks then I ran back to my room. I got out my outfit for the day which is a pair of light blue high rise shorts that are frayed at the ends and have holes in them, one on my left side below the pocket and two on the right below the pocket and a pink over the shoulder kind of shirt that's white and has the words 'wild child' in black letters, I'm wearing my bra and a black tank top underneath it also with black double d ring flat boots. Then I quickly hopped in the shower. I have a bathroom that's ajoined with my bedroom, thankfully. I got dressed and did my hair after my shower putting it up in it's usual high ponytail. After I got ready I skipped down the hall meeting my father and uncles at the door so we could all walk to the guild together.

"What in the hell are you wearing, Rayne Lillian Dragoneel?! Those are not pants, go put pants on right now!" My father scolded, pointing back to my room.

"But dad, that'll ruin my whole outfit. Besides these are high rise shorts, they aren't that bad." I argued back.

"You don't need to show off your legs to be beautiful, now go change." he said firm.

"C'mon dad, this is fine. If I really wanted to I could just walk out in my underwear! And if your worried about boys hitting on me, I know how to punch." I complained/reasoned with him.

Dad's jaw relaxed and he sighed, "Fine. Get your ass moving."

He said as we all exited the house, dad closing and locking the door behind us.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it?" I asked Gray.

He nodded, "It sure is, Ray." he agreed.

And then suddenly I'm picked up by Lauxs as he gives me a piggy back ride like he would do when I was younger. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight so I wouldn't fall. Though that's impossible with this mountain of a man, I mean it. Every time he hugs me it's as if he could break me like a twig because of how small I am.

"What the heck? Why'd you do that?" I asked in between giggles.

I felt his massive shoulders shrug. "Felt like it." he simply said.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. 10 minutes later and the guild shone up ahead when I remember I left my phone on my nightstand back home. Oh, well.

"Uncle Lauxs, can you put me down. Pwease?" I asked in a baby voice.

He laughed and put me down as we entered the massive guild doors and as soon as he did that, Kai grabbed my arm and ran away with me.

"Ugh! Kai, what the hell?" I yelled at him.

Ah, Kai Redfox. His father is Gajeel Redfox and his mother is Levy McGarden-Redfox. Kai has short black hair and his mom's green eyes. He's about my dad's height if not an inch shorter and he has an athletic build but not as much as his father, but he did get his father's slightly tanned skin. And yes, he is a very handsome man for being 17.

"Shh...just c'mon." he said.

"Not like I have a choice here, you did just drag me-"

"So?!" he said defensively, his pitch getting a little higher to which I giggled at. We finally stopped once we got upstairs and Kai made sure no one could hear or see us. We were completely alone. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing...

"Kai? What is it?"

"..." He starts getting a very sly smirk on his face.

"Kai?" I ask cautiously.

"How much to you love me." he suddenly asked.

"Um...that depends. What's wrong?" I asked him, still cautious.

"What if I were to tell you that the questions concerning your mother's death could be answered and that I may or may not have searched endlessly in libraries with my mother's help to find out information on the Death God/Lord or whatever the hell Zeref is?"

"..." "No, you didn't. You didn't."

Kai nodded grinning widely. I'm so shock and excited right now I'm not sure what to do. So I jump up and give him a tight hug thanking him over and over. I just don't know what else I can say.

"Oh my god, Kai. You are the greatest guy in the universe. You are amazing, charismatic, funny, and the handsomest guy I know. Thank you so much for doing this for me." I said as I released him from the hug.

He chuckled, "All are quite very true, and your welcome, Rayne."

"So, what did you find out?" I asked him just dying, not literally, to get answers.

"Well, he is to be believed to be somewhere out in the forest outside of Magnolia probably scheming up ways to end the world or something. He's you know very talented in the Death Arts and slaughtering people and living organisms as he passes. Oh yeah he's like 400 years old or something." Kai explains vaguely. I sigh, only Kai.

"Do you know what this means? I can find him and get the answers that have been eating away at me for years. It's my one real chance that I may never get again to actually find out the _truth_ to what happened to my mom. Kai, I will love you forever for doing this for me." I told him which was the truth as I gave him another hug, showing him my sincerity.

He hugged me back, tightly as if he didn't want to let go. This confused me but I chose to ignore it. It's just my mind thinking up things that'll most likely never happen. Kai liking me is just no. He's been my best friend since like we were in diapers, he wouldn't think of me that way besides he's like the older brother I never had but always wanted. There's no way _that_ could happen between us.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Forever Chapter 3 Going Questing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

Kai and I re-enter the main part of the guild getting curious stares as we made our way back to our friends. Which are the twins, Naomi and Nicholas Fernandes son and daughter of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet-Fernandes. Both have Erza's bright red hair like red silk and Jellal's dark green eyes. Sometimes its hard to tell between the two but it comes down to which one has boobs. It's sad I know but when they were younger and Naomi had shorter hair it was freeky how much alike they looked. We sat down as they looked to us curiously.

"So, what's up with you guys? Why'd to leave like that?" Naomi asked.

"Well, um-"

Nick cut me off, "Were you two hooking up? Ha! I so called it, you owe me 10 jewels my sister." Nick laughed as he held his drink in one hand.

"What?! You guys have a bet going on? Kai wanted to tell me privately that he found out where Zeref is so I could find him and get answers about my mom's death. What the hell is this bet?!" I asked them both fustrated and pissed off.

I mean aren't they supposed to be my friends and not play bets on who I or Kai hook up with? I mean, c'mon. That's just, just rude!

"What?! Are you serious? Kai you found Zeref?" Naomi asked shocked. Kai nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Ray when are you leaving, I'm coming with." Naomi said determined.

I shook my head, "No, I want to do this on my own. I'll be fine." I assured them.

But Naomi, Nick and Kai looked skeptical of my decision. "Are you sure? It'll be less lonely if someone comes with you, and more safe." Nick tells me.

I nod, "Yes, I'm sure. These are _my _questions and _my_ answers, no one else's. I do appreciate you guys willing to come with me, though."

"Course, what are friends for?" Kai says squeezing my shoulder for encouragement, I smile up at him.

"I just need to convince dad of this." I mutter then I sigh and get up. "Well, here goes nothing."

I walk over to my dad who's at the bar talking over Gray about something stupid, probably.

"Daddy, how much do you love me."

I ask getting down on my knees, putting my hands over one another resting on my father's knee as I look up at him innocently, or rather trying to be. Dad raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"More than you can possibly understand, why? What do you want Rayne?" he asked sighing.

"Oh, nothing much really. Just to walk around in the forest outside of Magnolia on my own for a couple days as I search for Zeref to find out answers to mom's death. No biggie, really. So, can I go?"

I asked him as if I were really asking him to help me with my homework instead of going on a dangerous and nearly impossible quest to find this wizard of Death that's been around for 400 years and is very _dangerous and not so nice. _

"Sure-Wait, what? Zeref?! No, absolutely not. It's to dangerous." he told me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Dad, I can take care of myself just fine. Please, this may be the only chance to finding out answers on what really happened to mom that day. It's not like you or anyone else in the guild will tell me if I outright asked them. Believe me, I tried. No one wants to talk about that day and Zeref, well he's the one who did it so maybe if I find him then these questions that have been following me for years will finally be answered. Please, dad, let me go." I explained.

"Rayne, I understand. I just can't take the risk of something bad happening to you, I'd never forgive myself."

"But dad-"

"No buts Rayne. I said no and that's final. I already lost your mother, I don't need to lose you too!"

I sighed annoyed, "Dad, nothing bad will happen to me. You, Gray and Lauxs taut me how to fight. I'm a fighter dad and you know it. Please, just let me go!"

By now we are standing and having a father-daughter argument in front of the whole guild but it doesn't matter. The guild is our nakama. My father's jaw un-clenches and for once I see his vulnerability.

"Rayne, no. I just can't take that risk, I'm sorry."

"Dad, please. I need this! I need to know what happened to mom and why. Would you honestly tell me what happened if I came to you and asked? No, you wouldn't because I already tried that. You don't want to talk about any of it! She may have been your wife, your heart and soul, but she was also my mother and I think I deserve a good explanation to why she's not here anymore! She's not here to tell me that the dress doesn't make me look ugly or that my butt doesn't look to fat in jeans or-or that when I get my first broken heart, she tells me that it's all going to be okay even though we both know it's not. But she's not here! And I want to know _why_ god damn it!"

I yelled in anger and sadness to get my point across. This is the first time that I ever swore at my father and now that I realize this mistake I'm afraid of how he will react. It's silent for a while besides my sniffing and wiping of tears.

"Alright." my father says silently after what felt like forever.

"What?" I asked him because I'm not sure I heard him right.

"Alright. You can go."

"Do you mean it?" I asked him and he nodded, I hugged him instantly thanking him.

"But there is one condition." he added. I sighed annoyed and pulled out of the hug.

"What is it?" I asked bracing myself for the worst. I really don't want him to insist on anyone coming with me, I have to do this on my own.

"I trust that you can handle yourself, you are smart, brave and well, _my daughter _but I'd feel better if you are not back home in a week, that you turn your ass around and come back home and if you don't I'm coming to look for you. Deal?" he asked.

I nodded my head, fair enough. "Thank you dad. I'll see you in a week, I love you." I whispered to him as I gave him a big hug. Then I let go and left the guild and ran home so I could pack for my journey ahead.

***Time Skip: Three Days Later***

I sighed as I pulled my backpack closer to me. I packed a map of the forest, a compass and flashlight, a week worth of clothes, 2 large water bottles, a first aid/survival kit and enough food for about 4 days. I also brought a bow and arrow to catch my own food. Lauxs taut me how to shoot an arrow when I was 13, he told me that if ever I were alone and lost that I'd need to know how to survive. I'm thankful for those survival skills even though most of it is common sense. It's been three full days and nights since I left home going on this quest and finding nothing well _useful _ but I didn't expect to find him the first day anyway. It would be totally cool if I did that way I won't have to keep wondering if I took the wrong turn somewhere or if when I find him, how will I say what I need to say to him? O-Or if maybe this whole thing is all for naught and I've just wasted my time and got my hopes up for nothing.

I mean I can't just say, 'Hey, asshole. You killed my mother 4 years ago and I want to know why you fucking took her away from me!' that's just a) rude and b) I'd rather give him a reason to have a bad opinion of me because from my readings, he hates all humans because the ones he's come across were horrible to him, I want to make him see that not all humans are like that. I want to show him that there is good in everyone, even those who did wrong in the past because there is always a present and future where they can try to redeem themselves in society. But sadly not everyone is as open-minded and optimistic as I and I can't _make _them see the wrongs that they might be doing, but I can _try _to understand those wrong doings with words. But the most important thing is that words don't have power unless actions take place. My wonderful and awesome father taut that to me.

It's surprisingly hot out here in the middle of the forest. I look at my water bottle and pout, there's only a sip left and I used the other one last night to put out my camp fire cooking my dinner, a squirrel. I cried over the life the creature lost in order to keep me living. But anyway my crisis at the moment is lack of water and it's like 95 degrees out today, the afternoon sun is beating down on my skin. Wait-what's that I hear? Water? Hmm...maybe luck is on my side after all. So, after walking around aimlessly in the goddamned huge forest searching for Zeref, I come across a small clearing that has a river rumbling on the side. Through the trees I see a figure, a figure of a woman. Curious I inch closer to her.

She's gathering water from the river with a jug or something, hmm. This woman is wearing a black dress and simple black flats, she has blonde hair up in a tight bun. The movements that this woman makes are so _familiar. _Where have I seen this woman before? I feel like I _know_ her. Like really know her but at the same time I don't, does that make sense? My jaw drops at my sudden thought even though its a ridiculous one. It can't be. She's gone. She's never coming back and yet why do I feel like she _is _who I think she is. Well, there is only one way to find out.

"Mom?" I call quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Forever Chapter 4 A Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

***8 Years Ago***

**Natsu's P.O.V **

How could she do this? To me, to Rayne to everybody else. I realize that this might be best for Fiore and the Fairy Tail guild but did she have to bargain her life away to that-that _monster_? How am I ever going to get through this? She'll be gone from us, after today she will have blinded her contract with the _devil _himself, she'll have no contact with us. Most importantly, how am I going to explain to Rayne that her mom isn't coming home, _ever._ Gray is walking with me as we make our way to my house in the darkness of night where the only light source are the street lights and where Lauxs is watching my 8 year old baby girl. And for once, he and I aren't fighting.

"Natsu, Lucy would want you to find a way to move on." Gray said putting a hand on my shoulder as some kind of comfort.

I sighed and stood up straighter, lifting my head from the sidewalk. "I know Gray. But tell me how I can explain to my daughter that mommy's gone? She's never coming back. Rayne idolizes her mom, she totally hates the fact that she got daddy's powers and not mommy's because the stars make you wonder and fire only destructs. How can I tell her that she's not going to have a mom to go to when she starts developing into a woman? I can't give her that. All I can give her is my love and protection from anyone, mostly boys, who do her wrong-"

Gray laughed then, "Natsu, that makes two of us. You know I see Rayne as my daughter too, so does Lauxs and so does the whole guild. And our love and protection is enough besides you know that Levy, Erza or any of the girls will be there when she starts developing. Rayne will be taken care of."

"But Lucy won't be the one doing it."

And after I said that, Gray didn't say anything. Well how could you counter the truth? There isn't a way around the truth, at all. I opened the door and it gives the feeling of home. Gray tells me he's going to fix us supper and goes to the kitchen I nod and tell him I'm going to check on Rayne. It's 9pm so Lauxs should be getting her to sleep. I walk down the hall way, her room is to the left then there's mine and Lucy's room with the bathroom on the right. Her room is still opened with her pink lamp on next to her pink princess canopy bed, her stuffed animals are sitting all around her and Lauxs as they share the bed. He's reading her a book, a Christmas Story. I chuckle to myself, it's the middle of summer and she chooses Lauxs to read her a Christmas book.

"But Uncle Lauxs, how could Scrooge do that? It's so mean, why would anyone do that to people who haven't given him a reason to be mean to them?" she asks him.

"Well, baby girl not all people need a reason. Sometimes people are that way because their lives are miserable and make sure that anybody around them are just as miserable." Lauxs told her.

"But that's not right. Maybe someone needs to give Mr. Scrooge a hug."

He laughed, "Yeah, I think he does. Now it's time for bed before daddy gets home."

"Don't forget about mommy, Uncle Lauxs."

"Nah, who could forget her?" he said chuckling.

Getting up from the bed and re-tucking her in. This is when I choose to show my presence. She lights up at me gets out of bed and hugs me tight.

"Daddy! Uncle Lauxs, daddy's home!" she cheers.

I get choked up and try not to cry in front of my daughter. She pulls out of the hug and looks around.

"Daddy where's mommy?" she asks, tilting her head curiously.

"She-uh-she's gone_, _sweetie. Mommy's not coming home."

The look on her face made me want to tell her it wasn't true, that look of total confusion and brokenness I would kill any man who gave her that look but that man just happens to be me. Her beautiful night sky eyes shined as tears welled up in them.

"What? Where's mommy?! What happened to mommy?!" she nearly screamed out in panic and in fear.

"Rayne, I told you. Mommy's not coming home, she's gone. Mommy _died_ saving the whole guild and Fiore with Zeref's threat. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you with all her heart and that she'll never be far from you." I said it all. Just to get it out, I don't know how else to tell her. So the blunt truth will have to be the way.

She hugged me tight, almsot knocking the breath from me. Though I suppose that's how she feels at this moment. How both of us feel. I open my eyes to see Lauxs pissed off and wanting answers so I mouthed to him, 'Gray. Kitchen' and he nodded then left.

"Daddy?" she finally said after crying for what seemed to be forever on my shoulder.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep, please."

"Of course I can."

We snuggled in bed with her hugging me tight, I ran my fingers through her hair to calm her down and eventually get her to sleep. It always works. And then I hummed to her the song Lucy always sang to her to get her to sleep.

***Time Skip***

I lay awake with Rayne in my arms, listening to her steady heartbeat and the hush of her breathing. Watching as her curtains flutter in the night breeze. Gray and Lauxs asked what we should do about Lucy being gone, I told them we'll discuss it in the morning. Because right now, I just want to hold my daughter. So they left for home leaving me here with Rayne alone, or so I thought. I hear something strange and snap my head to the source of the sound, something or rather someone is outside Rayne's window. I tighten my grip around Rayne's shoulders, she hums in her sleep and snuggles to me closer. Then the figure comes into the room, a woman.

"Natsu." she whispers.

I immediately loosen my grip on Rayne and carefully leave her bed, giving her the teddy bear I won for her at a fair we all went to on her 6th birthday she named it Mr. Snuggles.

"Lucy?" I whisper back going to the woman taking in her sent. Vanilla and lavender, Lucy's sweet intoxicating smell. I crush the woman with my arms and kiss her fiercely, touching her all over imprinting it in my memory.

"Natsu, please." she says a little breathless. A low growl escapes my throat, I want her more than ever now but I control myself enough to let her go, but not completely.

"Lucy, how are you here? I though Zeref forbade you to see us again."

"He did but I pleaded with him that I see my daughter and my love one last time before I continue my exile."

I kissed her forehead, her hair, her cheeks then her lips over and over again.

"Natsu, please. I want you, oh hell I want you forever but I need to see her. I need to be with her first. Please, just wait."

I calmed myself taking deep breaths and nodding. Without really wanting to I let her go. She carefully lifted our sleeping daughter into her arms and held her tight, not wanting to let go. I left her some peace with our daughter going to our room but with my hearing I could hear her whisper.

"You are my heart, my baby. I love you there is nothing in the world to tell you how much, no definition to my love for you. You are going to become a strong, courageous young woman. Just like me and just like daddy. I want all of your hopes and dreams to come true. And if there ever is a time where you need me most, you can always find me in your heart. I will pray for the day that we may meet again. I love you my Rayne Lillian Dragoneel."

I wiped the tears that dared fall from my eye as Lucy came into the room. She ran to me hugging me tight kissing me like she's never before. And from there well, we made love like we never have before because we both know that this will be the last time that we see each other for maybe forever. And we will both remember this for eternity, just this one moment.

***Present Time***

There was a time when Rayne was 12 and asked me how mom and I fell in love. I told her that it all started with hurt feelings and the pouring rain. It was when I was already in love with Lucy but I was too stubborn to admit that I fell in love with my best friend and I drew away from her and to Lisanna. I ended up leading them both on braking two hearts when I eventually gave Lucy my heart and soul and then when moment I finally had enough lying to myself about my feelings for Lucy. But it was too late. Lucy caught me making out in the guild with Lisanna one day when it was gloomy and everyone in the guild said that it would rain. It was late and Lucy had come to the guild to tell me her own secret feelings for me, that backfired. I ended up chasing her down the streets soaked cause it was raining after all in heavy sheets falling from the sky.

We fought right there in the street in front of bystanders and well the rest is a love story that never ends. We named Rayne after that day, she is the product of mine and Lucy's love. And that-that could be a problem. I knew I shouldn't have let her go off and find Zeref because chances are she's going to come home more broken heartened and defeated than ever. But on the other hand she just might find Zeref. And Lucy. If that ever happens, I don't know how I'll be able to explain myself when she comes back hating her father.


End file.
